


[podfic] Kaldwin Bridge Has Fallen Down

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, Families of Choice, Gen, Gods, High Chaos (Dishonored), High Chaos Corvo Attano, Human Sacrifice, Immortality, Loyalty, Magic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Dishonored (Video Game), Rat Plague | The Doom of Pandyssia, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-11-28 22:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: The Outsider gave Corvo Attano a dark gift in Coldridge Prison. Years later, in a Dunwall ruled by an immortal Childlike Empress, a group of sailors offer up an unusual blood sacrifice.A small sketch for a dark high chaos AU.





	[podfic] Kaldwin Bridge Has Fallen Down

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kaldwin Bridge Has Fallen Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836097) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 

> prompt 04. blood
> 
> I'm a sucker for vampire AUs and this one definitely hits the spot!

  
  
Download: [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/m4b2nnwjitzzb8r/Dishonored%20Kaldwin%20Bridge%20Has%20Falen%20Down.mp3?dl=0) (9.57 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length**: 00:20:15

**Author's Note:**

> My audio sounds different based on what headset I'm using to edit/listen currently, so feel free to comment if the audio is too low or muggy sounding to you listening as well.


End file.
